The Isle of Man
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: Just a little view of one of my characters, the Isle of Man, and what he does with his brother, friends, and family.


Introduction

Isle of Man's Usual Day

The sky was blue and everyone was running around. The green terra around them stood as vigilant as ever. Children ran around laughing in joy as their parents started their morning routines. A boy, who seemed to stand out a little more than the other children, was laughing and having a terrific time. A small dog yipped at his feet as he ran around.

As the morning turned into afternoon, the children, the boy was playing with, seemed less interested in playing and more interested in finding something to eat. The boy waved good-bye to his friends and watched as they ran home to eat. The dog at his feet yipped some more and nipped at his jeans, wanting to play more.

He looked down and picked up his dog and walked down the streets of the small town. He was lost in thought about what his brothers and sister were doing. He loved his family and worried about them whenever they weren't around. He looked up at the sky and smiled brightly at the shining sun.

"I'll never be down!" He cheered. "I'm the Isle of Man!"

A boy nearby looked at him confused.

"You're a what?" He laughed.

"Don't you know, friend?" The blonde haired boy grinned. "I'm the epitome of the Isle!"

"Yeah right!" The boy laughed.

"It's true!" Mann fought back. "My big sister is Ireland and my big brothers live with that jerk, England!"

"Uh-huh…" The boy said in disbelief. "Then what's our motto?"

"Whithersoever you throw it, it will stand!" Mann said proudly. "Come one! Give me a real challenge!"

"All right…" The boy said, thinking of something. "Then what's the local legend of the island?"

"That big sister Ireland got mad about something big brother Scotland said and tried to throw a chunk of land at him." Man said. "I think she might have mistaken him for Wales or something."

"Uh…" The boy tried to think of something to say. He looked at Mann's feet and jumped in terror. "There's a black dog behind you!" He cried out.

"Huh?" Mann looked down to see his dog wagging his tail happily. "Don't worry! It's just Sirius!"

The boy was a little more scared of Mann's calmness towards the cursed mutt. He slowly backed away and ran off as far as he could.

"Aw…" Mann frowned. "I think I scared him again. I don't know how I do it!" He looked down to Sirius. "Do you know?" The pup tilted his head. "Another mystery in the world that'll remain unsolved, huh?"

Mann looked around the calm town and felt bored. "Wanna go find Sealand?" He asked Sirius. Sirius jumped to his feet and looked around.

"Let's go find him!" Mann laughed. He ran off to go and find Sealand, who was hanging out with the other micronations. Mann was jealous about how Sealand could get so many more friends than he could.

"Sealand!" Mann called out. The boy in the sailor suit turned to see a smaller version of England running towards him.

"Mann!" Sealand shouted back. He ran over and started talking about random things that came to mind. Mann, ignoring what he was saying looked over to see Ladonia and Wy.

"Hey Wy! Ladonia!" Mann smiled and ran to go greet them.

"Hey." Wy said. Ladonia nodded at him.

"What're you doing here?" Ladonia pouted. "Aren't you just an isle?"

"Doesn't mean I can hang out with my brother and his friends!" Mann said. He lunged towards Ladonia, who was, more or less, around his size and height. Ladonia started to freak out from Mann's sudden burst of energy and fell over. His face turned red as Wy and Sealand laughed at him and joined in. Sirius came by and barked, feeling left out.

"Come on, Sirius!" Mann hollered. "Lick Ladonia's face!"

"Nononononononono!" Ladonia screamed as Sirius slobbered over the young man's face. Mann nudged Sealand and let go of Ladonia. When he helped him to his feet, Ladonia's face was pale as a sheet and fell over again.

"I don't think he likes Sirius." Mann said.

"What's not to like about a puppy?" Sealand laughed.

"Right?!" Mann cheered.

The boys laughed for a while. Wy looked at them like they were insane, which, to some degree, they probably were. I mean they look like England. The boys looked at each other and then to Wy.

"Hey, Wy?" Sealand started.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Mann and I are going to see Mom and Dad." Sealand said. "Can you make sure Ladonia's all right when he wakes up?"

"Yeah… I guess." She nodded.

"Thanks!" Mann smiled and gave her a big hug. She blushed then pushed him away. He waved good-bye and ran off with his brother.

"What was that about?" Sealand asked.

"I dunno." Mann shrugged. "Maybe she likes me?"

"Yuck! Girls are weird!" Sealand said.

"Not Ireland!" Mann grinned.

"She's the best girl ever!" They laughed.

Both Mann and Sealand started to get excited as they ran towards a house that looked similar to Santa's. They sprinted towards the cute house and knocked on the door. A thin man in a pale blue uniform answered it and smiled when he saw them.

"Hello boys!" He smiled.

"Mom!" They laughed and hugged him. Another man came by and towered over them. He was wearing a dark blue coat.

"'lo boys." He greeted.

"Dad!" They cheered and hugged the tall man. He kneeled down and hoisted the boys on his shoulders. They were laughing in happiness and enjoyed the ride into the house. The smaller man picked up Sirius before he closed the door and quickly followed them in.

"I hear some midgets down there"! A rambunctious man cackled. The boys looked over to see another tall man with wild blonde hair.

"Uncle Den!" They cheered. Their 'dad' put them down on the ground and let them tackle the other giant. He fell back onto the couch at the boys hugged the wild man.

"So what're you two up to today?" He asked.

"Just wanted to come see everyone!" Sealand said.

"And we broke Ladonia again." Mann laughed.

"You two need to stop doing that." The crazy Dane laughed.

"But it's so fun!" Mann said.

Sealand looked over to see two men standing on the far side of the room.

"Mann! It's Uncle Norge and Big Brother Ice!" Sealand said. They both jumped off the Dane and ran towards the others. Both the brothers greeted the young boys with reluctance. The other three men watched with huge grins. They were happy to see the boys again, but happier to see them interact with the other young members of their strange family.

Mann looked around and felt happy to be surrounded by people he knew. Every day, when he went home, he felt like he'd never see them again. No matter how much time would pass or if they went to get something from the other room, he felt like he'd never see them again. Mann looked over to his laughing brother and joined in.


End file.
